Olympus Cannot Fall
by qwerty090
Summary: After the second second Titan war the gods have to move to Russia. In order to move they have to drop a nuke on the Empire State Building. The gods though can't bear to do it themselves so hire two... assassins? These two assassins attempt to nuke Olympus when certain someone waits for them with a a shocking surprise.
1. Chapter 1

PERCY POV

Ah the smell of grass in the morning.

"Percy!"

I turn around to see the goatman of the universe... If that made any sense.

"Hey was up G-man of the universe" I said. "Did I just say that out loud?" Did I just say THAT out loud?

"Wha?" Grover said with a puzzled look. "Anyways, the gods just called a meeting and they want you there"

At the meeting

"Hello fellow gods, demi-gods, satyrs, naiads, centaur, floor, ceiling, column, thrones, pretty flowers..." Zeus said while looking dreamily at some flowers.

"Ummmm, uncle? " Percy said

"Pretty flowers" Zeus said still, you know looking like he wants to MARRY those flowers.

Cough cough

"Preetttty fffllloowweerrss"

"Yeah, some flowers. Anyway what he ment to say was- ZEUS STOP TOUCHING THOSE FLOWERS- was that we are moving" Poseidon said

"Father he is kissing them know" Percy said

"O boy"

"I thought we were called here to celebrate the win of the war" Connor said

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah!"

"so do you even care that we are moving?" Aphrodite said while looking in the mirror of course

"WHAT!?" we all said in usion.

"Im afraid so" said Zeus "us gods will need to move Olympus to Russia!"

"What happened to your flower?" Classerie snickered

Then Zeus teared up.

"She was not into me, she - she said I was too human!" Zeus cried

"Then turn into a flower " Ares said

"What if she says I'm too fat or-"

"Not my prob paps"

So how did it go? good bad? Please tell me if its not funny because its supossed to be an adventure and humorous story.  
If it is funny tell me also.  
Now put this image onto your mind. Monkey on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Peoples. Happy New Year... Any ways Hope you like the chapter. Kinda forgot about Fanfiction.**

"Come on Zeus, I know you have been with other women just how many?" said Hera.  
**  
**"No I ain't tellin you nothin" said Zeus.

"Since when do you speak in a black accent?" remarked Hera

"Since when do you talk in a british accent!" shouted Zeus

"Well its my favourite accent, now tell me how many women you dated!" screamed Hera

"Fine" said Zeus calmly "Well there was 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8..."  
**  
Transition.;'./,/,;,';,DSLMLMFlm;a;d/amdl/s/k/[].-=-...**

Apollo walks to Olympus. Percy walks by to greet Apollo.  
  
"Hey Apollo"

"Wats up Perc a blurs"

"What?" said Percy

"Have this thing goin... So why are you here?" said Apollo

"To talk to Zeus about the movement to Russia" said Percy

"Well I came to tell a kid version of Thrift Shop. Wanna hear it?"

"Go at it"

"K. Walk up to the school like what up I got a lunchbox-"

Snicker

"Shut up. I'm so pumped about this release of Kids POP!"

"Not as bad as Friday"

So Apollo and Percy enter where Zeus and Hera are talking.  
"...1,000,456;1,000,457, YOU, 1,000,459..."

"What!" shouted Hera

"What?"

"I'm still not the last person you've dated!' We are married!" screamed Hera

"Hey mum-" said Apollo

"Great, now Apollo is speaking british" groaned Zeus.  
**  
And thats it. Just a breif little thing. Don't have the writing mind now. Its 9:30.  
TOOOODDLESSS! O_o  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV **

I was taking a Scranton test and I finished the test when I realized all my answers were B. Now I don't about anyone else but when I get the same letter for a while, I start double checking. If its two answers in a row, ok its fine. Three? Ok, kinda weird Then its five I start getting nervous. But this was a twenty-five question test. So I don't know how I missed it but I had five minutes left so I start freaking out. I quickly randomize the answers. And I get my test results and guess what? They were all B. I failed. So to cheer myself up I got ice cream and walked at the park to meet Percy

**Zeus's POV**

So I called a meeting at Olympus right after my daily workout (my muscle can always improve and just sat there waiting for everybody to attend. Here comes Hermes...

"Hey Hermes, hows my favorite messenger!" I said.

"Ummm, you only have one messenger" He said.

"Right... Where is everybody?" I said

"No one takes these meetings seriously anymore, especially after you-"

"I was drunk!" I interrupted.

"And then you-"

"I was DRUNK!"

"Hey remember when Zeus mushrooms at that midget and screamed 'GROW MARIO, GROW!'" said Grover, who is now randomly appearing.

"Dude that was hilariou-"

"I WAS DRUNK!" I screamed. Jeez they make me want to squeeze their little heads. And for the record he kept saying 'LETSA GO!'.

"This is urgent! I must gather them up!" I said "Hermes, get the car!"

**Poseidon's POV**

I just got a call from Sally about something important. Well time to find out.

"Hey Sally and Percy!" I said

"Hey dad"said Percy

"Hi. There is something we need to talk about" said Sally

"What" I said

"Well Percy got suspended" Sally said

"For what?"

"Well he was asked to get a picture of himself when he was younger" said Sally

"And"

"He sent a picture of a sperm"

Me and Percy started to burst out laughing.

"That's my son" I said, slapping Percy on his back.

"Not there dad!" shouted Percy

I forgot about that small of his back.

"Hey Percy, who are you texting?""I said

"Telling Annabeth to meet me at that Olympus meeting" Percy said

"THE MEETING!" I said "Get to the CHOPPA!"

"Just teleport" said Sally

"Oh, ok, Byeee" I said "Percy, hold on to me, I can teleport you with me"

"Have a good day!"said Sally

"Don't tell us what to do!" said Percy. I'm telling you, this son of mine is E-P-I-C.

**Percy's POV**

So I arrive at Olympus and get just outside the meeting room when I hear a voice.

"Hey Percy" said Annabeth "I jus-"

"Shhhh say no more" Then I give her a passonite welcoming kiss.

"Oh um Percy? I wanted to break up with you"

My heart breaks.

"You ok?" says Annabeth. No i'm most definitely not.

"Yeah" I say "There is only too much sexy a girl can handle" Somebody give me some ice 'cause I just BURNED her!

"Percy, I was kidding"

Heart restored to normal.

"Oh, in that case" I scoop her bridal style and head towards to big room. I enter with everyone one in a line all neat and stuff. Way different then last time.

"Hey Percy, you are just in time for the big news" said Zeus. I set Annabeth down and stand next to the heads of camp half-bloods cabins.

"Listen everybody." He said "As you all know we are moving to Russia" Everybody starts whispering. "SILENCE!" Zeus yells. "Us gods are tied to this spot in New York because Olympus is our source of power. We cannot move unless Olympus is untied to the Empire State Building." Silence.

"That is why the Empire State Building will be nuked."


End file.
